Me and The Boys
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Set for 1X22/Sun meant to poison Jin not Michael, and Kate didn’t really want to Take Sawyers spot on the raft, what happens when Jin decides to stay with Sun and Kate goes? And what if she makes a mistake and forgets to say good-bye toa certain Doctor R
1. Poison, Trust and Tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Set on 1X22: Born to Run: Jack suspects foul play when Michael becomes violently ill while building the raft. Meanwhile a secret from Kate's past is revealed, the mysterious hatch is shown to a few of the survivors, and Walt gives Locke a warning. Also Kate tells Michael she's coming on the raft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title**: **Me and the Boys

_Summary: _Sun meant to poison Jin not Michael, and Kate didn't really want to Take Sawyers spot on the raft, what happens when Jin decides to stay with Sun and Kate does go?

_Chapter 1: _Poison, Trust and Tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The only chance of running is getting on that raft, ain't it? We get picked up by a ship and they come back to rescue the rest of you all -- there's going to be a nice big asterisk next to your name. Don't worry puddin', your secret's safe with me. But just so you know -- no way in hell you're getting my spot on that raft." He says coldly as he lets go of her arm.

"Hey Sawyer, I want your spot, I'll get your spot!" She didn't really want his spot. But he was annoying her and she couldn't stand it when he was right about her, when he acted like he knew her so well.

XXXXXXX An Hour Later XXXXX

"What'd you eat today?" Jack asks as he examines Michael.

"Fruit, Fish." He replies solemnly.

Jack nods and looks into Michael's eyes. "You been drinking enough water?"

Michael nods. "2 or 3 bottles."

"Where're you getting the water from?"

"You know, the caves, like everybody else."

Jack squints in confusion. "Alright, listen, just take it easy okay? Stay in the shade try not to move too much okay?"

Michael tries to stand but Jack sits him back down. "No we have to launch that raft tomorrow, we have to."

"I know." Jack pushes Michael back against the tree. "Just lay down okay." Jack and Locke walk off. Kate kneels beside Michael pushing him back down when he tries to sit up again.

"Lie down, just lay down. Okay."

XXXXXXX We See Locke and Jack standing in the distance talking XXXXX

"What do you think it is heatstroke?" John asks.

"No. He would have felt that coming on."

"Bad fruit, maybe? Raw fish?" He asked.

"Michael and Jin are on the same diet." Jack said.

"Well, Jin's fine." Locke said looking at the Korean hard at work.

Jack walks over to the cooler of water and opens it pulling a bottle out. "Jin's fine. What was making him sick was metabolized fast. It hit him quick and it hit him hard." Jack says as he shows John the bottom of a water bottle with some white deposits.

"So you think it was the water?"

"No, I don't think it was the water. I think it was something in the water."

Jack walks back over to Michael. "Feeling any better?"

"The cramps are quieting down -- as long as I don't move, or breathe'

Jack looks at John talking to Hurley as he gets water for Michael.

"You and Locke kiss and make up?" Jack shakes his head. "Good."

Michael reaches for his water bottle. Jack stops him and gives him a different one.

"No, Michael."

"What?"

"Drink from this one." Jack hands Michael his.

"Someone did this to me?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything yet."

"Sawyer." Michael says and Jack shrugs and walks over to John who was talking to Hurley.

"I'm on bamboo duty, but yeah, sometimes I help refill the water" Hurley says to John.

"Michael and Jin getting along?" John crosses his arms across his chest.

"Well, they fight like a married couple building a raft together..."

John nods and turns to Jack. "You told him?"

"Yeah, He's thinks Sawyer might have done it." Jack says.

"Oh, because of Kate?" Hurley asks.

"Kate?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I guess she wants on the raft. So Sawyer went off on Michael because, you know, he gets to decide who goes. Hey, you don't think Kate did it, do you?" Hurley says and Jack felt that pain that he feels when ever she lies or cheats, or sneaks or…runs. After all she was the one who came and got him.

"Why would Kate poison Michael?" John asks.

"Well, you know, the whole fugitive thing." Hurley shrugs. Jack has a look like _"Hurley you idiot."_

John's eyes widen. "He doesn't know does he?" Jack shakes his head. "Well how am I supposed to keep straight who knows what around here? I mean, Steve didn't even know about the polar bear." Hurley says and Jack gives him a _"shut up you've said enough," _look.

"What did she do?" John asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Jack replies sarcastically.

"And you didn't think the others should know about this, Jack?"

"It's not theirs or anyone else's business John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack is in the caves looking through medical supplies. Kate comes in smiling and Jack looks away.

"How's Michael?" She asks.

"He's going to be fine." He says emotionlessly.

"Somebody going to be taking his place on the raft?" She asks and Jack looks at her suspiciously.

"I don't know."

"Because, you know, Dr. Arzt said if they leave tomorrow..." Jack interrupts her

"Did you poison Michael, Kate?"

She was caught off guard. "What?" she asked confused.

"He's not sick, someone did this." Jack looks in her eyes and she scrunched her eyebrows up.

"Do you really think I'm capable of that?" She asks.

He shrugs angrily. "I don't know what you're capable of." Neither of them notices Sun standing on the other side of the stream.

"Jack what kind of person do you think I am!" She screams at him tears now swelling in her eyes threatening to fall.

"The kind that wants to get on that raft and will do anything to do it!" He yells back Sun starts to cry.

"Jack I don't know what you think of me, I don't know why you think it and I don't know where you get these ideas, but I never poisoned Michael. I didn't want on it that bad. But you know what! Why don't you just go tell them all that I did. What Kate did. Yes Jack I poisoned Michael so I could get on the raft, not Sawyer, the one that nobody would care if he was poisoned, nobody would go investigating. No I poisoned the one that is actually trying to get us rescued!" She had tears on her face.

Jack's features softened, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook this easy. "Maybe I should Kate! Maybe I should tell them all that you're a killer, you poisoned Michael because you're trying to keep us here, because you're afraid that if you go back you'll be caught, and that we're staying here because Kate is afraid of prison!" He yells back at her. Kate raises her hand to slap him when Sun finally spoke up.

"Stop!" She screams. "I did it! I poisoned him!" Both Jack and Kate turn to Sun who was crying. "I didn't mean to! I was trying to poison Jin! I didn't want him to leave. I never wanted this."

Jack looked at Kate slightly embarrassed she wasn't looking at him she was looking at Sun amazed.

"I didn't want him to die out there. I just didn't know what to do. I only used enough to make him -- I wasn't trying to hurt him." Kate walks towards her and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Sun you should talk to him." Sun nods.

"I will. I am very sorry, I mean about making you two fight." Kate looks at Jack who was still red and he gave her an apologetic look, she blinked and looked back at Sun.

"It's aright, Jack, just has to learn to trust me." Sun smiled and Kate hugged her.

"Sun, go talk to Jin." Sun nodded and walked away. Kate just stood watching the place where she disappeared.

"Kate…" Jack began not knowing what to say.

"Save it." She says holding up a hand and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she got to the beach she saw Jin and Sun hugging.

"Kate!" Michael calls out walking towards her. She smiles.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, Sun apologized. So listen Jin, decided to stay and so there's a spot left." Kate looked at Sun and Jin making up and decided that she had to. There was nothing worth staying for. And she had to get away, away from it all. Everyone untrusting, that included Jack.

"Really? You're asking me?" She asks.

Michael nodded. "If you're ready to leave tomorrow, then yeah sure." Kate smiled bigger and bright.

"Yeah! I'd love to! And I'm ready to go now." Michael laughed.

"Good, see you bright and early tomorrow, good-night."

"Night." She said smiling.

She looked behind her to see Jack. He had heard the whole conversation. She was leaving him.

She shook her head at him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay first chapter!! What do you think? Not all the chapter will be this long don't worry…

Coming up soon: Kate leaves without saying good-bye


	2. Forgotten Goodbyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title**: **Me and the Boys

_Summary: _Sun meant to poison Jin not Michael, and Kate didn't really want to Take Sawyers spot on the raft, what happens when Jin decides to stay with Sun and Kate does go?

_Chapter 2: Forgotten Good-byes_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Michael woke up to his son saying that there was someone here. He gets up telling Walt to stay in the tent then he walks over to Sawyer and asks who the lady was.

"She's got to be the French chick." Sawyer says quietly.

Michael watches her as she tells her story and says that people were coming for them.

He went back to working on the raft when Jack comes by and asks how many people it would take to get it launched today and he replies everybody.

Twenty minutes later there was a group of people pushing it unfortunately the mast breaks off. Michael blames Sawyer who goes storming off into the jungle. Kate at his heels.

Jack hadn't been there when it happened he was with Hurley and Sayid talking to Danielle. But he hadn't see her follow Sawyer. She hadn't talked to him since yesterday in fact he hasn't even seen her around yet today.

Jack looked at Michael who was sitting drinking water. "Hey is Jin still going?" Jack asks looking at Sun and Jin eating fish together.

"Nope." Michael replies taking a bite from a mango.

"Then who's going in stead?" He asks but was interrupted by Sayid.

"Jack, are you ready to go and get dynamite?" Jack looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey good luck." Michael says giving Jack a one armed hug.

"Same to you."

"See you soon." Michael says.

"Yes you will." Then he turns to Walt. "Hey, guy, take care of your dad okay?"

"I will." Walt replies giving Jack a hug.

Jack laughed and then left saying a last good-bye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Sawyer get back from making a new mast, they put it up and then everyone starts pushing the raft again Kate looks around for Jack, she wants to say good-bye, but she can't see him anywhere.

So they get on the raft as it ends up in the water.

"Bye Vincent!" Walt calls. And everyone else says good-bye and waves some chasing after it as it goes around the island.

"We did it!" Walt cheers jumping up and down.

"What'd I say?" Michael says hugging Walt as the sail is hoisted.

Kate takes one last long look at the island longing for at least a good-bye from Jack. But she didn't get it. She looks along the beach he is no where to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days after the raft left Jack was very worried about Kate he hadn't seen her any where.

He went up to Sun. "Hey Sun." HE said. She was in the kitchen with Jin.

"Hello Jack."

"I was wondering if you know where Kate is." Sun's smile disappeared and she frowned looking confused, this couldn't be a good sign.

She walked around the table and looked up into Jack's eye, he was stressed, worried and exhausted. "You don't know?" She asked.

He was scared now. "Know what?" HE asked.

"Well, as you know Kate wanted on the raft, and well when Jin deiced not to go…"

"She went." He said suddenly realizing the truth. Sun nodded. He looked like he was about to cry then he walked away punching a tree, kicking the sand and jumping on a log.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. "So, what's this stuff even do?" Walt asks looking at the radar.

"Well, the transmitter sends out an SOS in case someone's listening. And if there's anything out there, we'll see it on this radar screen here." Michael replies switching a few switches, Kate gets up and watched him. "Here we go. C'mon, someone find us."

When nothing happened they sat back down disappointed.

It was getting dark out. Kate sat with her feet in the water; she lay on her back and watched the stars.

Sawyer and Michael were arguing over turning the radar on, Michael was afraid the battery would run out. She was surprised Walt could sleep with there constant bickering.

"I turned it on a little while ago"

"Sayid said every hour"

"We're 15 miles out. We could be here for weeks. If that battery runs out..."

"The man said every hour" Michael sighs and switches on the equipment.

"Nothing." Sawyer says.

"Five minutes no more." Michael said sitting next to Kate.

"Aye, aye. You know what I like about you, Mike? You've got the patience of a saint."

Kate knew what was coming. "Sawyer don't even start." She says looking at him.

"No, Kate I want to know why I got the patience of a saint, why Sawyer?"

Kate sighed and got up walking to the other side of the raft sitting next to the sleeping Walt.

"I've seen the way he talks to you -- the way he runs around, does whatever the hell he wants. I'd have showed him the back of my hand a long time ago."

"You would, huh?" Michael said annoyed.

"Hell of a lot cheaper than a shrink." Sawyer shrugged.

"Is that what your father did to you? Show you the back of his hand?" Michael stood back up. Kate rolled her eyes.

"My daddy never got a chance to beat me. He shot himself and my mum when I was 8." Kate looked at him, he was looking away from Michael and didn't expect to catch her eyes, but when he did he saw that she pitied him so he looked back at Michael.

"Is that why you want to die, man?"

"What?"

"Since the day you told me you wanted on this raft, I couldn't figure it out. Why does a guy who only cares about himself want to risk his life to save everyone else? The way I see it, there's only 2 choices -- you're either a hero or you want to die."

"Well I ain't no hero Mike." Just as he finishes a bleep comes from the radar screen. Kate jumps up and walks over to them.

They look at the screen as a red dot gets closer to them.

"Something's out there." Michael says smiling.

Walt gets up and walks over to them. "It's closer. It's closer. Give me the damn flare gun"

"Now hold on a sec!"

"I'm telling you, it's closer. I'm telling you, look!"

"I've only got one flare!"

Kate looks around. "I don't see anything." She puts a hand over her eyes.

"Well the hell are you supposed to see, if you haven't noticed it's dark!"

"What is it? Is it a ship?" Walt asks smiling.

"We don't know, little man. We don't know." Michael puts a hand on Walt's shoulder.

"We have to fire the flare." Sawyer says. But kate doesn't feel right about this.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Freckles are you looking to get us rescued or not?" Kate flashes him a look and shakes her head. Then she keeps looking around this time with at torch in her hand.

"We don't know what it is. It could be anything -- a piece of floating junk. We don't even know if Sayid's radar works." Michael says.

"Have you ever known that guy to fix something up that don't work?"

"It's moving away!" Walt says.

"Floating junk that knows how to steer, huh?" Sawyer asks smirking at Kate.

"We're moving. It doesn't make..."

"Look, are you going to give me the damn gun, or am I going to have to take it?"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?'

"It's almost gone!" Walt exclaims. "Dad!"

"Please God." Michael says before firing the flare. Kate shakes her head fiercely. It was a bad thing to do and she knew it, but all the same she lowers the sail.

It was silent for about two minutes before the bleeping started again and the red dot started towards them then everyone but Kate was jumping and whooping. She grabbed Walt covered his mouth and hid behind the mast.

"Walt, I can tell you now that they are not here to rescue us, so please just be quiet until we hear them say something that proves that they are okay?" Walt looks her in the eyes.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Do you trust me?" She asks.

Walt nods and ducks even lower.

"What's going on? What are you folks doing this far out here?" A scruffy voice said. Walt looks at Kate.

"We were, we were -- the plane crashed. We were on the island for months, man." Michael's voice could also be heard.

"Plane crash, huh? How about that?" the other voice said.

"We were on an island -- oh, flight 815 -- hey, where are we?" Michael said jumping from one thing to the next.

"Well, it's a good thing we found you." The man said.

Walt looked up and Kate and she mouthed, 'not yet.' He nodded and lowered his head again.

"Yeah, yeah, we survived and there's a whole group of people on the island..."Sawyer started.

"Well ain't that something." The man interrupted.

"Yeah!" Michael calls out excitedly.

"Only the thing is that we're here to take Walt. Where is he?" The voice said. Walt looked up at Kate in surprise, who just swallowed motioning for him to go farther under the mast.

"What? What did you say?" Michael said looking.

"Where's your boy?" Another voice said.

"Dawson we don't have much patience so just give him to us and then we'll leave, we won't even kill you."

"Where is Walt and Kate for that matter?" Sawyer said looking around.

"What the hell is going on? Whoa re you people?" Michael asked. Kate was looking at a box of fruit, maybe if she kicked it into the water the pople would think that Walt jumped over board, and she could just say that she tried to stop him but when he heard them he jumped. So she did she kicked it. Walt looked at her obviously knowing her plan.

"What was that?" Sawyer asked.

"Walt no!" Kate screamed jumping up. "Walt what are you doing?" She yelled again as Walt got as far under the mast as he could go.

"Walt!" Michael yelled running to the other side of the raft.

"Walt!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ha ha cliffhanger!!

Coming up: Does Kate's plan work? Will the raft get away? What is Jack doing?


	3. There and Back Again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title**: **Me and the Boys

_Summary: _Sun meant to poison Jin not Michael, and Kate didn't really want to Take Sawyers spot on the raft, what happens when Jin decides to stay with Sun and Kate does go?

_Chapter 3: There and Back Again_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

Jack was sitting on the beach. They had been gone for almost four days now. He was starting to get worried. That's when he saw it, something on the beach.

"What is that?" He asks himself getting up and walking over to it. There he found bottle that Charlie had put the notes into.

"Oh my god." He said holding it firmly. He couldn't show this to anyone, it was just an accident they're fine, the bottle just fell off the raft. So he buries it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was when the gunshot happened and Sawyer went flying into the water. "Walt!" Michael yelled again.

"Move!" One man yelled out as a woman on the, what Kate now saw was a small fishing boat, threw a Molotov cocktail at the raft. Then the boat went away right before the raft went up in flames. Michael jumps into the water after Sawyer. Kate takes Walt out from under the mast and jumps up and down casing the raft to fall apart and she gets on a piece of it.

She looks at where Michael is hauling Sawyer up on a piece of the raft. He is crying and still yelling "Walt!"

"Dad!" Walt calls. Michael can't hear him. "Dad! Over hear!"

"Michael he's here he's safe!" Kate calls as Sawyer is revived.

"Kate!" He calls. Then the mast fell and landed on Kate and Walt and everything blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they drove away Michael's first thought was that they thought Walt was dead, and then he knew what had happened, He jumped into the water to save Michael, Sawyer and Kate but just ended up getting caught.

Michael pulled Sawyer up and out of the water pounding on his chest. Sawyer jumps up gasping.

HE looks at Michael. "What happened?"

"They took Walt, blew up the raft."

"Where's Kate?" He asks looking around. Michael frowns.

"She jumped in after Walt. They probably caught her too."

"Kate!" He screams looking around.

"Man she can't hear you."

"How can you know that? They took her!"

"Yeah, I saw that -- onto a boat which means he's not in shouting distance." Sawyer flashed an evil look at Michael.

"Did they shoot you man?" Michael asks.

Sawyer shakes his head and looks up at the sky. The sun was coming up. He looks to the ocean. They mast fell and the sail was blowing over a piece of the raft that had the food crates on it. HE could see bumps under the sail. It was still there.

"Man don't even try." Michael said looking at the piece of raft too.

"Try what?" Sawyer snapped.

"To get over there and get the food."

"Why not? It's worth a try."

"Because we're 15 miles off shore, and the current is blowing towards our side of the island, we'll be back at the beach in about an hour, maybe less."

"Our beach?"

"Man the beach goes all the way around the island it's _all_ our beach. We just need to follow it to find where we are on it."

Sawyer nodded and laid back and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kate woke up she was surprised to find herself dry and standing on solid ground and in the jungle and tied to a bamboo tree for that matter. She looks up at the sky. It was bright out, maybe eight in the morning. She looks across from her. Walt was still unconscious and tied to bamboo as well. There was also a girl next to him, she was unconscious. She had scratches on her face; she was tan and had black hair. She wore a black tank top and a vest.

"Walt." She whispers. "Hey bud, wake up." She says again looking at the girl to make sure she was still asleep. Then she hears them.

"What is Ana thinking? Are they really going to be stupid enough to mention who they are?" Kate looks around not seeing anyone.

"Who are you?" She calls.

"Kate?" A small voice says.

She turns her head and looks at Walt. "Walt. Hey bud you alright?"

"Where's my dad?"

"I don't know."

"Is he alive?"

"I'm sure he's fine. We heard them remember?"

"I think they think that the others took me."

"I think that' what the others wanted them to think."

"They're smart." Walt said looking up.

"Yeah, they are. Remember Ethan?"

"The spy that stole Claire when she was pregnant."

"Yeah. He was with us for a month and we never suspected a thing."

"Yeah I guess."

"It's going to be alright."

They were silent for a few moments. "Why'd the plane have to crash?" Walt asks.

"I don't know. I think that the pilots just lost control."

"No I mean why did it haveto crash."

"I don't know Walt."

"My dad was going to take me to New York. I lived there once when I was little. I don't remember it."

"Where's your mom?" Kate asked.

"She died a week before the crash."

"You don't really have good luck do you?" Walt shook his head.

Kate looked at the girl and saw her quickly close one of her squinting eyes. "Hey!" She says loudly. "I know you're awake."

The girl opens her eyes and looks up. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Kate Austen. I was on a plane, the middle section. We crashed here, some of us survived, there are 48 of us." She replied.

The girl looked shocked. "Oceanic Flight 815?" She asks.

"You were on it too?" Walt asked. The girl nodded.

"What? You were in the back? It broke off mid-air. How did you..." Kate started.

"I don't know. I don't know. The plane came apart, and somebody's fricking hardside came out of the overhead and knocked me out. I woke up under water and made my way to the top -- swam to shore."

"So you've been out here all alone by yourself?" Walt asked amazed.

"Trying to find food -- making my way -- hoping to find somebody. And then, yesterday, they found me."

"Who are they?" Kate asked.

"You tell me." She replied.

"I heard them talking, a girl, she said something about Ana-Lucia."

"I'm Ana-Lucia."

"You were never on the plane were you?" Kate asks.

"Yeah I was."

"Then why were those people asking why Ana-Lucia went over here and why were you pretending to be asleep?" Walt asked. Kate looked at him. She didn't know he was awake.

Then the girl pulled her arms out from behind her back and swore under her breathe. "Listen, Missy, I was on the plane and me and the other survivors have been in a living hell for the past 48 days, I don't think you were on the plane."

"Hey leave her alone!" Walt called.

"Where did you come from?" She asked as some people emerged from the jungle. Then Kate recognized one of them. He looked at her when he was walking to the front of the plane. She also recognized the flight attendant.

Kate now knew that they had been on the plane. "I remember you." The flight attendant said. "Ana she was with the US marshal, she was on the plane."

"You sure?"

"Yes Ana, and they little boy, he was with his father."

Ana-Lucia untied Kate and Walt. "You said there are 48 of you?"

"Was 48, there are about 43 now."

"Where are the rest of you?"

"On the other side of the island."

"Why are you here?"

"Me, Walt, A man named Sawyer and Walt's father Michael got on a raft. The others came and told us that they were going to take Walt. Walt hid and they decided that Walt wasn't on the raft so they blew it up and left. We floated back here."

Ana nods "Stay here we'll be right back." She says. Then her and the others stand to the side and whisper.

"It's getting dark, we're moving out." Ana-Lucia says.

"Moving out where?" Walt asks.

"We're going to your camp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark and Michael and Sawyer were walking up the beach.

"How far do you think we are?"

"One, maybe two days." Michael says. "We should be there by noon if we don't stop for camp."

"What'd yah think Doc'll say when he finds out they got his Girlfriend."

"I think he'll agree with me and go look for them." Michael replies.

"I think so too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the sun came up they could already hear the sounds of the other survivors. That's when sawyer collapsed. He was wrong they had shot him. But he didn't want to be a bother so he never mentioned it. He was shot in the forearm. Michael was wondering why he had his ripped shirt tied around it tightly.

"Man I can hear them. They're just around the corner. Come on stand up and just walk a few feet." Michael says trying to get Sawyer to stand up.

"Just yell go get Jack." Sawyer replies sleepily. "Let me sleep."

"Man if you go to sleep on me I'll yah."

"I'm tired."

"That's it." He stood up. "Jack! Jack! IF anyone can hear me it's Michael and I need Jack! Sawyer was shot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire was on her daily walk when she heard him holler. She looked around Jack was sitting a few feet away with Rose. "Jack!" She called. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like Michael he yelled something about needing help and Sawyer being shot."

Jack stood up. "Which direction?"

Claire pointed in front of her.

Jack ran as fast as he could Claire was behind him followed by Rose.

He went around the bushes to Find Michael trying to get Sawyer to sit up. "Michael?" He asked. Michael looked up at Jack.

"He was shot man, I need your help."

Jack nodded and helped Sawyer stand up. Then they walked away down the beach towards the jungle and into the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Kate and Ana-Lucia don't get along that well. Michael is worried about Walt. Jack is worried about Kate, Sawyer is sick.


	4. Back by Sunset

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title**: **Me and the Boys

_Summary: _Sun meant to poison Jin not Michael, and Kate didn't really want to Take Sawyers spot on the raft, what happens when Jin decides to stay with Sun and Kate does go?

_Chapter 4: Back by Sunset_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They had been walking along the beach for about a day and Kate had decided she didn't like Ana-Lucia too much, she hated when Ana-Lucia bossed her around or was trying to be protective of Walt. Then came the transceiver that Ana-Lucia wouldn't even let Bernard turn on.

It was mid day and they had stopped to eat when Bernard came up to Kate. "Kate, Um, excuse me. Hi. Back where you guys, uh, where you came from -- is there a woman named Rose there?"

Kate smiled immediately knowing who Bernard must be. "African American in her fifties?" Kate asked smiling.

Bernard nodded. "Is she, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Oh, oh thank you. I'm Bernard by the way." He shook her hand.

"You're her husband aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"And you know how to work the transceiver."

"Yes."

"Do you think that we could turn it on for one minute? I would like to let you people listen to something."

"No." Ana-Lucia said.

"Please, it's a woman she's been on the island sixteen years, she was pregnant and when her baby was born they stole it from her. I've met her only once, her name is Danielle."

Ana-Lucia frowned and then shrugged. "Five minutes, and five minutes only."

Bernard nodded and turned on the radio. And before he even switched channels a voice could be heard. "Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Mayday, mayday?"

Kate's heart fluttered at the voice and she froze Walt stood up and smiled.

"Is someone there?" Bernard asked.

"It's him Kate!" Walt exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had helped Sawyer and he was healing up pretty good.

"Jack!" Sayid yells running from the hatch room.

"What?" He asks.

"This phone it works! I got a signal I just need someone to pick up." Jack smiles knowing that won't happen.

"Good work." They sat down in the room with the button staring at the phone. Jack decided that maybe if he said something into it. So he picked it. Up.

"May I?" He asked Sayid nodded.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Mayday, mayday?"

"Hello is somebody there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"The phones dieing." Bernard states Kate takes it from his hands.

"Jack, I'll…I'll find you…I'm so sorry." She says just as the phone dies.

"Who was that?"

"A man from our camp. He's our leader we said some pretty hateful things to each other before I left. And I never said good-bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kate!" He yells over and over into the phone.

"She's gone Jack." Sayid says frowning.

Jack throws the phone to the ground and gets up to leave the hatch. When he gets outside Sayid stops him. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her! I'm going to find Kate!" Jack says pushing past Sayid.

"She could be any where. And Michael's already gone to look for her and Walt."

"They have her! I'm going to get her back! She mine! Not theirs they can't have er!" HE yells. Sayid sighs and shakes his head.

"We don't have her Jack." A small voice says from in front of them. Jack and Sayid pull out their guns and turn to the girl standing before them. She had blonde hair and a small smile played in the corner of her mouth.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Juliet Burke I am officially the only doctor us "others" have since Charlie killed Ethan. And I have lived on this island for almost four years."

Jack charges his gun. "Where are Kate and Walt?"

"Well Tom says that when they came for Walt he had jumped off the boat then Kate jumped in after him and when the boat exploded it probably killed them." Jack almost dropped his gun.

"I…I just heard her…she's not dead!" He yells.

"Well that's great." Juliet said her hands still in the air.

"Why are you here?" Sayid asks.

"Because we need Michael." She says.

"Why would we give you Michael?"

"Because I can tell you something rather important."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Where's Michael?"

"He ran off looking for Walt and Kate."

"Oh well then I guess I'll just tell you that there are tail survivors." With that Juliet walked away.

Jack looked at Sayid who frowned. "Tail survivors?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate gave the phone back crying. "If we leave now we can be back at your beach by sunset." The tall black man, whose name was Mr.Eko, said.

Walt took Kate's hand and they walked together down the beach. And just as Mr.Eko had said they came around the bushes to find Jack in front of the group making an announcement.

"I'm not sure what she meant by tail survivors, but whatever it means we will find out."

"It means that that people from the back of the plane survived!" Charlie yelled.

Jack nodded. "How can you be sure of that?"

"What else is it supposed to mean doctor?" Rose said smiling broadly.

"Rose I'm not sure what it means. But the plane broke apart how can there be survivors from the tail."

"By the tail landing in the water!" Ana-Lucia said loudly as they stopped a few feet away from the group.

"Bernard!" Rose exclaimed running for her husband.

"Rose!" He yelled back and they ran to each other.

"Kate!" Jack says running to her.

"Jack." She hugs him tightly and he pets her back. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm so sorry I should have trusted you."

She breaks the hug and they stare into each others eyes. "Michael and Sawyer…"

"Sawyer's here Michael ran off to look for you and Walt." Kate frowned and whispered something barely audible to her own ears. Her hands were still around Jack's neck his were on her waist.

"What?"

"I said that I love you." She smiled and he smiled back. Then she crashed her lips into his and Claire yells,

"Finally!" Causing everyone to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well I wasn't sure how I was going to make this a JATE a story but I think I pulled it off. Anyway I have one more chapter coming up,

Coming Soon: Michael returns, Sawyer awakes and Kate realizes something


End file.
